THE ZYPHER
It occurred a long, long time ago! Back in 1884, in Kansas, a little farmhouse stood alone, among the wheat fields in the countryside. It was night and a little girl slept soundly in her bedroom, upstairs in the farmhouse. She suuddenly awoke and saw an odd, thin-figure at the foot of her bed, staring at her. It had gray-skin, long-limbs, was bald, and had claws on its toes and fingertips. The figure also had pure-black eyes and black lips. "Who are you? Where did you come from?" the little girl asked it, scared. "Do not fear little one, I am the Zypher, a nocturnal-creature of the night, who came from your dreams and nightmares!" the figure replied, whispering. The creature smiled at her. "Why did you come here?" the little girl asked. "Why, to play with you, dear!" the Zypher answered, quietly. The monster opened its mouth, revealing fangs. "I would like to go back to sleep please, you can come back tomorrow night earlier and we can play" the little girl told it. "Alright, that is fine!" the Zypher replied. The little girl closed her eyes and fell back asleep. The next morning, the little girl woke up and found a drawing of the Zypher, on her bed. A few minutes later, she walked into the kitchen downstairs, with it. "Good morning, Abigail" her father said to her, seated at the kitchen-table. "Good morning, Daddy, look what I found on my bed! He is called the Zypher and he visited me in my bedroom last night. He is going to come back tonight and we will play!" Abigail replied, showing her father the drawing of the Zypher, smiling. "Oh, that's nice, honey!" he replied, smiling and sipping a cup of coffee. Abigail's mother came over to the kitchen-table, from the cast iron stove and saw the drawing. "Oh, that's lovely, dear!" she told Abigail, smiling and rubbed her cheek. Later that night, a clawed-hand stroked Abigail's cheek, as she slept in her bed. She woke up. It was the Zypher. "Awe, thank you for coming back to play with me" Abigail said, smiling. "You are quite welcome, little one, let's sing a song, quietly!" the Zypher replied, grinning. Abigail and the Zypher sang Mary Had A Little Lamb, quietly together. As they fininshed, a burglar crawled into Abigail's open window, from outside. The crook took a swig from a bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey. He then rose a knife in the air. As he was about to cut Abigail, the Zypher attacked him from behind. The burglar screamed in terror, at the sight of it and the monster roared at him, showing its fangs. Abigail hid under her covers frightened, and heard the umistakable sounds of the Zypher eating, as the crook screamed. A minute later she looked and saw the burglar gone and the Zypher licking his claws. Just then, the doorknob began to turn. The Zypher vanished, quickly and Abigail shut her eyes and fell back asleep. The door slowly opened and her mother peeked in, seeing Abigail, then smiled and quietly closed the door. Category:Beings Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Deletion Log Refugees